


Rain

by glittercat



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Bad Weather, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Snippets, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: Mid-winter weather out at Headley Grange isn't particularly good, but Jonesy and Bonzo make the best of it. 5-word prompt fic; takes place (very, very) late 1970.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing something based off of one of those "(#) words" prompts, and it turned into this little Jonesy/Bonzo fluff thing that takes place over like... a couple of days. Here's the prompt I used:  
> http://inanotherunivrse.tumblr.com/post/164074501765/081117-prompt-rain

###  **i. chill**

“How’re you feeling now?”

“Still cold.” Pause. “Still as cold as before.”

“Should I get another blanket?”

“No, I think-” Another pause, and then a sniffle- “I think I’ll be okay.”

Bonzo sighs and curls an arm around Jonesy, who's still shivering under his layers of wool and flannel. “I shouldn't have made you to come with me. I'm sorry.”

“You didn't make me do anything,” Jonesy mumbles from beneath his blanket. “I went with you because I wanted to. It would've been a nice hike if the weather hadn't been so awful.”

“And if you didn't have the cold.”

“Well, yeah.” Jonesy yawns and leans into Bonzo’s side. “I felt… okay, before we left, though. So I’m blaming this on the weather.”

“Fair enough.”

The room is quiet, save for the fire still crackling away and the sound of Jonesy’s sniffles. He _knew_ he should’ve just stayed in, but Bonzo seemed so enthusiastic about this hike, and Jonesy didn’t wanna turn him down. Plus, when he’d had asked if Robert or Jimmy wanted to go, Bonzo had told him there was no one else he’d rather go with than Jonesy… which may have made Jonesy melt just a little bit.

It really would’ve been a nice afternoon, too, if Jonesy’s cold hadn’t decided to get so much worse from the bad weather. He feels as if all he can do now is sit and shiver and try to catch every little bit of heat that he can from the fire crackling in the hearth, in an attempt to fight off the chill that seems to have set in.

“Do you wanna head off to bed?” Bonzo asks after a fair bit of sleepy snuggling. “You look like you could use some rest.”

Jonesy figures it can’t be any later than 9 pm, but he’s already feeling exhausted, partly from his cold, and partly from being wrapped up in the warmth of Bonzo’s embrace and a couple of thick blankets. “Yeah, sure.”

###  **ii. kisses**

Jonesy wakes up to grey light outside the window and the sound of rain pattering against the roof. He's warmer now; all the chill of the previous night gone, so he slips off his housecoat and tosses it to the end of the bed. He rolls over and nuzzles into Bonzo’s shoulder, hoping sleep will come quickly again.

It feels like maybe an hour has passed by when Jonesy opens his eyes. Bonzo seems to have already woken up, considering that he’s got one arm wrapped around Jonesy’s waist and is absentmindedly tracing circles along his side.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Bonzo whispers into Jonesy’s hair.

Jonesy rolls over to face his bandmate. “Good morning. How long have you been awake?”

“Not long. I woke up just a few minutes ago.”

“Ah.” Jonesy is hardly surprised- the light outside tells him it’s maybe 11 am, and Bonzo isn’t usually awake earlier than that unless he has to be.

“Yeah.” Bonzo leans in to kiss Jonesy on the tip of his nose. “So. Feeling better today? You look a little better, at least.”

Jonesy asks “what’s that supposed to mean?”, just for the sake of teasing his bandmate. Truth be told, he _is_ feeling better than he did the night before.

‘Well, you don’t look like you’re shivering like crazy today.”

“Oh. Yeah, the chill seems to be gone.” Even still, Jonesy can't help but snuggle up closer to Bonzo. Bonzo’s happy to have him there; happy to make him feel safe and warm and content on a rainy December morning.

They stay like that for a while, with Bonzo pressing kisses along Jonesy’s forehead and cheeks and and ears, and Jonesy just lying there and letting himself be held. Nothing is said because nothing really _needs_ to be said; there's sort of a mutual understanding between the two of them of what the other needs. Jonesy knows that Bonzo’s got a bit of a protective streak; knows that he likes to feel like he's taking care of Jonesy at times like these. In the same way, Bonzo seems to recognize that Jonesy sometimes just needs gentle touches and soft blankets and a late morning spent laying around.

“Do you want something to eat?” Bonzo’s words wake Jonesy from the half-asleep state that he's beginning to fall into. “I thought Robert said something about making blueberry pancakes today, so we could go find out about that, if you want…”  

“If you feel like carrying me to the kitchen, then yes, I think blueberry pancakes would be lovely right now,” Jonesy replies, voice still sleepy-sounding. He’s mostly joking, but he knows Bonzo will do it if he asks nicely, and although breakfast sounds like a good idea, Jonesy’s sort of in the mood to stay in curled up for a little while longer.

Robert and Jimmy are left near-speechless at the sight of Bonzo carrying a blanket-wrapped Jonesy into the kitchen.

###  **iii. puddles**

“Stop that!” whines Jonesy, sounding about as serious as he can while drenched in rainwater. “You're such a _child_ sometimes.” Bonzo says nothing, just laughs and stomps down into another puddle, splashing more water onto Jonesy’s trousers. Jonesy puts on his best faux-pout and crosses his arms over his chest like a disappointed parent.

It’s a bit warmer today; still raining but not as hard, so Jonesy has decided another hike is in order. Bonzo still feels sorta bad about encouraging him to come along on yesterday's hike, but Jonesy had insisted that this was a good idea. His cold is slowly improving, the weather is better, and there _are_ some really nice hiking trails around Headley Grange.

“Y’know, you could’ve dressed for this,” Bonzo says, looking over Jonesy’s t-shirt and probably-too-light jacket. “Maybe this is why you keep getting colds.”

“Or, you could just not splash me. That’s an option too, ” Jonesy quips back.

“But you’re so much _fun_ to splash!” Bonzo replies with laughter in his voice, and Jonesy can’t tell how much of that is a joke.

They continue on their walk, with Bonzo still kicking up all the puddles he finds, and Jonesy finding new and creative ways to call him obnoxious every time. After a while, Jonesy decides to retaliate, but his canvas sneakers aren’t exactly the best water-splashing shoes.

By the time they make it back to the house, the rain and wind are picking up a bit, so they're both pretty soaked. As much as Jonesy hates to admit it, he knows he’ll probably be taking his bandmate’s advice about dressing for the weather next time.

###  **iv. lights**

They turn the corner to the top of the top of the hill and pull into a half-full parking lot. Jonesy had been a little unsure about this earlier- worried they’d get lost trying to get to an unfamiliar city an hour’s drive away, and in awful weather, no less- but his concern is melting away now. The skyline is beautiful from up here, all tiny multicolored lights against a jet-black sky, everything covered by a slick rain-snow-sleet mixture.

“Should we watch from outside, or in here?” Bonzo asks once they’ve found a suitable vantage point. “It's not _that_ cold out there, but…” He trails off, as if he already knows Jonesy’s answer.

“I think we’d probably be cozier in here,” Jonesy says, and Bonzo’s not about to argue with that.

The fireworks aren’t supposed to start for another half hour, so the pair settles in to wait, deciding that tonight seems like a suitable time to look back on the year. They exchange giggles and sips of cider as they go through memories from the time gone by.

“Yeah, Bron-Yr-Aur was interesting. I gotta say, that's been one of Page's better ideas so far,” Bonzo muses, idly playing with the edge of Jonesy’s sleeve. “Some good stuff came out of that.”

“Agreed. That was actually a really nice few weeks,” Jonesy says. “You know, we could go back there someday, just the two of us… if you wanted to.”

“Yeah, I suppose we could.” Bonzo is quiet after that, just basking in the possibilities of things to come.

A comfortable silence hangs in the air. Jonesy wants to ask Bonzo what he’s thinking about, but figures he doesn’t really need to know. Plus, Bonzo looks so relaxed; so at peace with the world- Jonesy sees no reason to disturb him.

Soon enough, the first round of fireworks startles both of them out of their quiet contentment. The display is loud and bright and brilliant against the backdrop of dark winter sky, lighting up what would be an otherwise calm night. Jonesy’s seen plenty of fireworks shows before, but there’s something about watching with Bonzo, all bundled up in their winter coats and with a thermos of cider on hand, that makes this one feel special.

The show goes on for maybe ten minutes before the countdown begins. Voices are muffled outside, and Jonesy wonders how everyone has managed to start counting down at the same time- until his thoughts are interrupted by the sparkling finale in the sky outside on “three, two, _one!”_ , followed by a chorus of cheers. Before he can say anything, Bonzo’s lips are on his, helping him celebrate with a tender kiss.

“Happy new years, John.” Bonzo’s voice is soft as he pulls away.

Jonesy smiles at the use of his first name. “Happy new years.”

###  **v. calm**

“D’you think you’ll make any resolutions for this year?”

“Well, I think if I was gonna do that, I’d have already made them, yeah?”

“Maybe.” Bonzo takes a sip from his mug of tea, trying to think of something to argue back with. “It’s not too late, though. We’ve still got another few hours left in the day.”

The pair is curled up on the couch once again; warm and content in their cocoon of blankets. It’s been one of those lazy, unproductive-but-not-in-a-bad-way days so far, and they haven’t done much more than cuddle and talk and enjoy each other’s company. The weather is calm today, in contrast to the storms from earlier in the week.

“Well, in that case, do you think _you’re_ gonna make any resolutions?”

“I don't think I'm really the type to make resolutions, to be honest,” Bonzo replies. “I can never keep them for longer than a week or two. But you seem like the type to stick to them.”

Jonesy laughs, amused at his bandmate’s observation. “I guess that’s sorta true. In that case, what do you think mine should be? Give me some ideas here.”

“Hmm.” Bonzo is deep in thought now, trying to come up with a suitable resolution for Jonesy. “How ‘bout you say you'll learn… five new instruments this year?”

“Five?”

“Yeah, five. You’d be able to do it. You could probably learn a new instrument every _month_ if you felt like it. You pick new things up so fast- it’s kinda incredible.”

Jonesy turns away so Bonzo doesn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. He’s sure he’ll never completely get used to being complimented like this, but it’s still kind of adorable to hear Bonzo telling him these things. “Well, I don’t know about that. Let’s say I'll learn _one_ new instrument this year, at least. What if I tried something like… I dunno, violin?”

“That could be interesting. I can see you as a violinist, actually.” Feeling satisfied enough with Jonesy’s answer, Bonzo tries pushing the conversation in a different direction. “So anyways. Your birthday’s in, like, two days. What’re you wishing for?”

He’s got no idea that Jonesy has everything he could possibly want right here.

 

 


End file.
